<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Kind Of Jewel by LooserClub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481215">Another Kind Of Jewel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooserClub/pseuds/LooserClub'>LooserClub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, My First Fanfic, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, fluff and smut i guess, porn with a bit of story, you - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooserClub/pseuds/LooserClub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are hired to assist Professor Russell Van Pelt to find the jaguar shrine.<br/>You grew to like him so does he but as he steals the jewel of Jumanji his manners change. For your advantage? It depends, do you like a rough man?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russell Van Pelt/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello, step inside.<br/>Soooo my first fanfic huh? Well with a broken wrist I had a lot of time on my hand.<br/>The fic is written but I will publish the second chapter on the weekend, have to rewrite some things.<br/>I am not a native english speaker so sorry if something is off. You can write me if you notice anything.<br/>Also why are there like no fics with Van Pelt????</p><p>PS The movie is rather old I know but I never wanted to watch it.<br/>I did it now and had a lot of fun ^^.<br/>I also included a shitty collage because there are like no pics of him. Oof.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You were Nigel Billingsley trusted assistant and currently hired by the renowned archaeologist Professor Russell Van Pelt.<br/>
The mission was to help Van Pelt find the Jaguar Shrine.</p><p>You were already several weeks in the Jungle, searching for the sacred shrine.</p><p>The team was resting after a long day of searching.<br/>
Gathered around the fire in your camp, you and Nigel traced paths on the map, crossing out routes you had already taken.</p><p>“Y/N I am sure we are close, you know what the natives tell. That was no ordinary rock we saw on the way. It must be the legendary rhino statue.“ exclaimed Nigel pointing it out on the map.<br/>
The natives had told you about stone statues depicting different animals, close to the Jaguar shrine.</p><p>“That means it's only a day march to the Jaguar shrine.“ you said gleefully.</p><p>“Those are good news.“ murmured Van Pelt.<br/>
He sat, with a few feet distance to your left.</p><p>“Yes I suppose those are indeed good news.“ Nigel nodded, happy as ever.</p><p>You watched Van Pelt, who was absently rubbing his sore feet.<br/>
Looking up at you, his dark eyes flickered, illuminated by the campfire.</p><p>The dark haired man smirked at you, you quickly adverted your eyes.<br/>
Thank god it was so dimly lit, so he couldn't see your embarrassed blush.</p><p>As you sat there chatting away with Nigel, the jungle grew ever so colder.<br/>
Still, you felt a hot gaze on you.</p><p>“Well Y/N I think it's time to rest, we don't want sleep sand crust our eyes when we find the magnificent Jaguar shrine, don't we.“ said Nigel as he arose from his camping chair.</p><p>“Of course not, I'm just quickly going to fill up my Flask.“ you said sleepily, also standing up from your seat.<br/>
In the corner of your eye you saw Van Pelt straighten from his slouched position.</p><p>Grabbing the flask you went to the small field kitchen, it was located behind several other tents at the outskirts of the camp. You watched your feet, as to not trip over the metal pegs in the ground.</p><p>You reached the kitchen and went to the water tank filling the flask to the brim with fresh water.<br/>
As you closed the tap and screwed the flask shut, you heard a rattle.</p><p>You rose to your feet, scanning the surrounding jungle for possibly dangerous animals.<br/>
The only thing you saw was darkness, and as you turned to face the camp you let out a small screech.<br/>
“Van Pelt, my god you scared me.“ you huffed with relief.<br/>
He was leaning against a pillar in front of you, holding up his hands defensively.<br/>
“I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.“ His tone soothing.<br/>
“I… I just wanted to talk to you, well in private.“</p><p>You quirked an eyebrow at his statement.<br/>
You were only a few weeks around the renowned archeologist but you already found a liking in him. Not only in the professional kind, but that was your own business.<br/>
You were so eager when Nigel told you that the Professor Russel Van Pelt acquired your service. He was well known in your field for his incredible achievements and his charm.<br/>
At the campfire you listened to his every word. Asking him out on his adventures and to tell you more of his stories.<br/>
You were just too young to be as experienced as him and you already had learned anything Nigel had to teach.<br/>
Also, it was nice to listen to Van Pelt’s warm and relaxed voice.<br/>
Ripping you out of your thoughts Van Pelt continued.<br/>
“Well if we are lucky we might find the Jaguar Shrine tomorrow...“</p><p>“Oh we will, I am sure Nigel and I...“ You interrupted the man.</p><p>“Yes I know,“ Van pelt took your free hand and squeezed it reassuringly, “but that’s not it. Well Y/N you are still rather young and you lived almost your whole life here in Jumanji. Have you ever thought about leaving? Joining another exploration team?“ he asked still holding your hand, looking you directly in the eyes.<br/>
Your heart beat faster at the glistening in his chocolate brown eyes, and the heat of his skin on yours.<br/>
You laughed nervously.<br/>
“I mean yeah, of… of course I have. Nigel taught me well. I mean, I don't know. I still have a lot to learn, I just finished studying.“</p><p>“Y/N what I am trying to say is, I would like for you to join my team.“ he simply said.<br/>
Your breath hitched and you had to cough.<br/>
Van Pelt watched your short paniced tirade, his expression unchanged.<br/>
As you cought your breath he let go of your hand, you hadn't even notice he was still holding it.<br/>
Then he placed his hand on your hot cheek, redirecting you to face him.<br/>
His eyes were gentle and so was his voice.<br/>
“I see potential in you, you have very good skills even tho you are rather… young. I offer you this opportunity, and I am sure Nigel will be happy for you, if you choose to join me.“ he especially dragged out the last word.</p><p>Your skin wouldn't stop burning and your heart beat even faster.<br/>
With a nervous laughter you looked at him.<br/>
As you opened your mouth to answer, you were interrupted by an exited shout.</p><p>“Y/N! Come quickly, I think I found a golden sky beetle!“<br/>
You and Van Pelt turned around to see Nigel dance through the tents.<br/>
“I uh. I must help Nigel, those beetles are almost extinct.“ You excused yourself and brushed past the dark haired archeologist.<br/>
He only hummed in response.</p><p>You shook of the funny feeling you had and ran to help Nigel search for the beetle.</p><p>Searching for 20 minuted before giving up, Nigel went unsatisfied to bed and you went to lay on yours, with an uncertainty stirring inside you.<br/>
As you finally fell asleep your dreams were laced with beetles and fiery dark eyes.</p><p>You awoke to Nigel tapping on your shoulder “Y/N. Y/N wakey wakey.“ You cracked one eye open and gave a thumbs up. Signing him that you were indeed awake.</p><p>As you dressed yourself and brushed your hair you could already smell the breakfast.<br/>
Your stomach ached but you weren't sure if it was just the hunger.</p><p>With a hot mug of Coffee in one hand you brushed the leafs off of your chair and settled at the campfire.<br/>
A familiar figure sat down right across from you.<br/>
He held up his mug, toasting your way, you smiled shyly mimicking his gesture.</p><p>As almost every team member was either standing or sitting around the fire Van Pelt cleared his throat. “Today might be the day we all waited for. Our trusted guides Mr. Billingsley and Ms. Y/N came to the conclusion that we are almost at our destination. I do not want to disappoint any of you if we don't find the shrine, but I am certain we will.<br/>
Meaning we don't have to take down the camp and that there will be a smaller group of people searching the shrine. The rest will prepare for a celebration dinner tonight, and our departure tomorrow.“</p><p>Then assigned the teams, your knitted your brows as he sorted you in the camp team.<br/>
As he finished the briefing and everyone scattered to their assigned duties you jumped up and stomped over to Van Pelt.<br/>
He dismissed one of his henchmen as he saw you coming.<br/>
“Don't be mad.“ he said, before you could even open your mouth, Nigel came to stand besides Van Pelt.<br/>
“Y/N listen I said to Professor Van Pelt that I do not want you to come with us.“</p><p>“What? Why?“ you huffed in confusion.</p><p>“Listen Y/N Mr. Billingsley is right, if those legends are true.<br/>
If there are actually that many traps, we don't want you to get hurt.<br/>
You are just too young be in such danger.“ he honestly sounded concerned and as always pinned you down with his gaze alone.</p><p>You looked from one man to the other and said. “There is no way you will take me with you is there?“<br/>
You had already suspected this. Nigel had always expressed his concern when you talked about seeing the shrine.<br/>
The defeat stung deep, you couldn't come with them and in a flurry you stormed off to your tent, like a child that had a temper tantrum. You laid there face down on your field bed.<br/>
You remained like that for several minutes, until a whistle startled you.<br/>
Looking outside you saw the small exploration group gathered at the foot of the hill, where you had built the camp. The group was ready to go, per foot of course, you had to abandon the safari trucks and motorcycles several days ago because of the terrain.<br/>
With crossed arms over your chest you strutted closer.<br/>
As the first people started to climbed up the hill, you waved at Nigel.<br/>
“Come back save, we want a nice dinner not a funeral.“<br/>
As you turned to walk back to the camp, you saw the raven haired archeologist smirk as he walked past you, joining his team.</p><p>To be honest you were a little more than anxious as the day went by.<br/>
Even cleaning, collecting samples and writing in your journal could not distract you from the fear, that they all might never return.</p><p>As the sky got reddish golden you heard hollering outside.<br/>
Jumping from your bed, casting your papers aside you ran outside. The exploration group was back and as it seemed they were all in one piece.</p><p>You ran up to Nigel and hugged him tight. He looked concerned at you and stiffened slightly.<br/>
“Y/N the jewel...“ he whispered quickly as you let go of him.<br/>
He didn't finish his sentence as you were grabbed by the shoulder, pulling you back.<br/>
“Girl you are very sparsely covered.“ Van Pelt said into your ear and you could feel his breath brushing against your cheek. It was then that you realized you were only wearing a bikini with a chiffon skirt on top.<br/>
It was so ridiculously hot today and you had been in your quarters the whole time anyways.<br/>
Now in front of everyone and especially Van Pelt you realized your sparse clothing and blushed hard.<br/>
The older man still had his hand on your shoulder, guiding you softly to your tent.<br/>
“I am so sorry, I was just so exited that you all came back.“ Draping a blanked over your shoulders as you went to sit on the bed.<br/>
Van Pelt stood in the tents opening and leaned against a cabinet.<br/>
“I didn't mean to expose myself like that, that wasn't professional. I am sorry Sir.“ he shifted subtly at your last statement.<br/>
Clearing his throat he crossed his strong arms above his chest.<br/>
“Yes, I know. It's okay and you should be happy, it was really dangerous. So many fucking traps. Mr. Billingsley for example fell into a pit of well… it wasn't pretty but not deadly.“ he chuckled.<br/>
Your eyes widened and you stood up but Van Pelt stopped you gesturing you to sit back down.<br/>
“He is fine Y/N, you saw him, but he will be at the infirmary, for tonight. Also, I am sure he wouldn't want to eat after that anyways.“ He laughed to himself. “By the way you should get dressed, I can smell the meal already.“</p><p>Nodding you stood and up again and dressed yourself properly.<br/>
He didn't leave, just turned around and waited until you were dressed.<br/>
A little weird but you didn't mind his presence. Tapping his shoulder he lifted his arm to let you trough. He followed suit and planted his hand at the small of your back, you blushed a bit.<br/>
He was acting different today, even bolder than usual but you somehow liked it.</p><p>A big table placed almost in the center of the camp, the others were already seated, two chairs at the head of the table were still empty.<br/>
No one was eating, they had waited for Van Pelt, it would be very rude if his team hadn't.</p><p>You seated yourself on his right side, the food was still steaming hot, with those jungle temperatures it couldn't even get cold in the first place.<br/>
You winced at the loud bang, Van Pelt had slammed his knife on the wooden table to silence everyone.<br/>
“Well, dear fellow scientists, researchers, expedition staff yada yada.<br/>
We did it we found the jaguar shrine. It would be a first if we didn't reach our goal.“ he laughed candidly and you also had to smile.<br/>
Everybody was looking at him with admiration as he spoke, then he said what everybody wanted to hear.<br/>
“So we all earned this wonderful meal. Eat!“</p><p>It was a wonderful evening, everyone cracked jokes and drank.<br/>
Van Pelt also made some pretty corny dad jokes and when you occasionally made a joke he laughed the loudest and patted your hand.<br/>
You felt a little dizzy and it didn't matter to you if your ears burned red from the booze or Van Pelt’s touches.</p><p>It got darker and darker, slowly the party scattered but not you neither did Van Pelt.</p><p>He then turned to you and said with his soft tone.<br/>
“Y/N, I think you should go to bed too.“<br/>
You were too drunk to comprehend what he was saying, staring directly in his dark pupils, you were mere inches away from him.<br/>
“Wha...“ is the only thing you were capable of saying.<br/>
He nodded prooving his previous statement.<br/>
He stood up pulling you with him, you stumbled into him.<br/>
“Look at you, you can't even walk straight.“ he chuckled and the rumble in his chest vibrated against your soft cheek.<br/>
As you looked up to the man you felt your stomach swirl with such intensity.</p><p>He guided you to your tent, cautiously placing you on your field bed. He looked at you biting his lower lip, you looked so frail beneath him. You reached out for him while giggling. He smiled back at you, catching you flailing hand in his and placing it against his cheek. His expression contemplative. If you could have comprehended anything right now you would have noticed how his gaze practically dripped with lust.<br/>
But you were absolutely drunk.<br/>
He kissed the inside of your palm and tucked you in. Swiping the hair out of your face he looked one more time at you before leaving.</p><p>You slept like a stone, otherwise you would have realized what happened later that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeey welcome back.<br/>Or maybe not idk.<br/>Just fyi in my fic Van Pelt doesn´t have a blind eye after stealing the jewel.<br/>Welp that is the end with smut, hope you like it ^^.<br/>BB</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nigel waking you up was like a dream, he shook you,<br/>
trying to get you up or at least to understand that Van Pelt had lied to you.<br/>
“He stole the jewel Y/N, we have to go now. Please get up Y/N, I've got the jewel! We have to go and get help.“<br/>
You looked with glassy eyes up at him. Lulled in your drunken trance your thinking was slowed down.<br/>
Someone shouted from outside.“Where is it! Where is the jewel!“<br/>
Nigel looked at you one last time.<br/>
“I am sorry Y/N. I will get help.“ He spurted out of the tent, followed by shouting and what you assumed were gunshots.</p><p>You awoke in the morning, blinking you tried to see clearly, in your haze you could make out a contour. As your vision came back you saw Van Pelt sitting in a chair opposite to you.<br/>
Slightly startled you tossed the blanket over yourself.<br/>
He eyed you coldly, looking rather angry.<br/>
“Where did he go?“ he punctuated every word with his raspy voice.<br/>
“Who? I… I don't know...“ you began with a groggy voice.<br/>
“Nigel Billingsley, he stole my jewel! Where did he go!“ he growled.</p><p>Now you were scared, his eyes even darker than usual but with a harshness, you hadn't yet seen in him.<br/>
“I… wait what your jewel?“ you asked wearily.</p><p>That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear from you. He stood up and menacingly walked over to you, shrinking under his gaze.<br/>
“Listen I do not want to hurt you. I really don't, but if you don't tell me where the jewel is...“ He didn't finish his sentence but the unspoken threat was clear in his tone.<br/>
You looked at him wide-eyed, then a switch clicked inside you.<br/>
“You took the jaguar jewel.“ it was a plain statement, not a question.<br/>
He didn't have to answer you it was obvious enough.<br/>
“So you do understand. What did he say to you Y/N?“ He squatted in front of your bed. You could see the sweat glistening on his tanned skin.</p><p>You couldn't tell him what Nigel had done or where he went, even if you wanted to, you didn't remember.<br/>
“I don't know. Please.“<br/>
His expression changed but it didn't get softer.<br/>
His expression was condescending as he leaned closer, his warm breath fanning over your skin.<br/>
You held your breath but couldn't help that your heart was racing for more than one reason.<br/>
“Do I have to get it out of you?“ he said with half-lidded eyes inching ever so closer.<br/>
You yelped as he crushed his lips against yours, rough and demanding.<br/>
You couldn't help yourself but give in. He kissed you open-mouthed, squeezing your upper arms tight, most likely leave bruises.<br/>
Shoving his tongue inside your mouth, you let it happen. Why didn't you try to stop him? Were you really that easy to win over? Then as he nuzzled his face into the crook of our neck you gasped, his scruff scratching your soft skin.<br/>
He bit your collarbone softly and your head spun.</p><p>But was he doing that just to get more information out of you? He stole the jewel of Jumanji, you couldn't let him have his way with you, just because you were secretly horny for him.</p><p>As you started to struggle, bringing some distance between you, he let go of you with a heated glare.</p><p>“Oh, you want it to be tough huh? Playing hard to get?“ He slapped your face. “Tell me where he went!“ He shouted in your face.<br/>
Your cheek stung and your eyes filled with tears but if you had just one ounce of self-worth and companionship for Nigel left, you had to show it now. “ No!“ You screamed back at him.</p><p>He did not like that, his gaze darkened, and you thought he might slap you again.He didn't but he wrapped his strong hands around your throat, lifting you up.<br/>
Gasping you pushed at his chest and forearm.</p><p>You were thrown on the grassy ground. Catching your breath while Van Pelt was menacingly towering over you.</p><p>“Open your mouth.“ he looked down at you.<br/>
As you didn't react and stared at him in shock, he rolled his eyes in annoyance grabbing your chin.<br/>
“Tell me what I want to hear or open your fucking mouth!“<br/>
You shivered in fear and something else that you weren't quite sure what it was.<br/>
Still, you didn't do as he commanded and that earned you another slap.<br/>
“Don't make this harder for me, please.“ He said a little softer this time.<br/>
“For you?!“ you finally spat out rubbing your burning cheek.<br/>
Who the hell did he think he was? You tried to stand up, enough was enough. But he shoved you back down on your knees, with one hand he grabbed the back of your head and yanked it down, so your mouth fell open.<br/>
Quickly he unbuckled his belt and pushed his cargo pants down.<br/>
A massive cock sprang free, already leaking with precum.<br/>
Your eyes widened in shock.</p><p>He simply smirked and placed the velvet tip at your bottom lip.<br/>
“Don't you dare bite me, you wouldn't want to lose a finger, would you.“<br/>
With that, he shoved his dick in your mouth, even if you would have wanted this, you couldn't managed to take his full length.<br/>
Van Pelt however didn't care for your well-being right now, stuffing your mouth with his length.<br/>
Your jaw ached and throat burned like fire as you gagged violently.<br/>
His musky scent filling your senses, you were so overwhelmed that you couldn't even push him away, only clutch his thighs.<br/>
You could feel everything, every vein on his dick and his black pubes tickling your nose.</p><p>He hadn't even moved yet and you were already begging for him to stop, but you couldn't manage to make a sound let alone form words. “Fuck...“ he rumbled and drew in a sharp breath as he finally pulled out.<br/>
Thick tears kept rolling down your face and you frantically tried to breathe through your nose.<br/>
As he withdrew for a second he looked down at you.<br/>
“What’s wrong baby girl? Never sucked a cock?“ Chuckling to himself he continued the abuse on your throat, loosely holding your neck.</p><p>What he didn't know was that you really never sucked someone's dick before. You were young yes but also ambitious, so you never had time for a boyfriend.</p><p>Your mind went foggy and you just let it happen, you couldn't even move, with him holding you in place.<br/>
He fucked your face mercilessly and you held on to his thighs, feeling his muscle movement, his deep breathing and groaning as he pumped his cock inside you.<br/>
You felt numb so the pain faded but so was your oxygen. Your eyelids fluttered and your vision began to get spotty. You almost didn't notice the tarpaulin entrance being shoved aside and a man sticking his head inside.</p><p>“Mr. Van Pelt...“ he couldn't finish his sentence, as Van Pelt drew his gun and pointed it at him.<br/>
“Get out! I will shoot your fucking face off!“ he screamed and the man quickly hurdled outside.<br/>
You let out a small whimper, and he looked at you. In his rage, he had squeezed your throat very hard.<br/>
His eyes widened, and he dropped to his knees.<br/>
“I am sorry baby, I didn't mean to.“ he touched your cheek softly, fully letting go of your air pipe, and you drew in air, hunching over. You coughed catching your breath. With anxious you looked up bat him.</p><p>“I am sorry, but we aren't finished.“ He stroked your hair. His touch was almost comforting.<br/>
With oxygen now flowing through you, you came back to your senses, feeling a heat that stirred in your guts.<br/>
He clenched his jaw. Standing up he guided your head back to his crotch. You placed your hands on either side of his hip unintentionally, feeling him tense his muscles underneath.<br/>
He hummed in approval, alto he still didn't leave you any control. Pushed his dick back into your mouth, he grabbed the hair at the back of your head to regain his dominance. But it wasn't as rough as it was before and you couldn't help the feeling of excitement within you.<br/>
He pushed even deeper into your mouth and your eyes rolled back in your head.<br/>
His dark eyes smothering you underneath him, drawing in shorter and sharper breaths with the occasional swearing underneath.</p><p>A small moan escaped your lips, which earned you a low rumble from Van Pelt.<br/>
“Do that again.“ He commanded his voice thick with lust.<br/>
You clutched his hips tighter and tilted your head up a bit so an even longer moan could escape your mouth.<br/>
As his steady pace became sloppy, you could feel the pulse on his hips speed up, then he came hard in your mouth burying his length deep inside you spilling his seed down your throat.<br/>
You panicked a little but managed to swallow everything.<br/>
As he didn't move for a second catching his breath, you felt your own desires dripping down your thigh and pool underneath you.<br/>
He released his grip on you and you slumped almost falling over without his support.<br/>
You could taste the salty and bitter inside of your mouth as you regained your composure.</p><p>“Y/N c´mere.“ patting his knee, as he tucked himself away on the bed.</p><p>You tried to stand up and your knees wobbled, still you managed to walk over to him. You slowly went to sit on his lap, but he clicked his tongue, motioning with his finger for you to turn around and face him.<br/>
Uncertainty flickered inside you, it was weirdly intimate to sit on top of him but mere seconds before you had swallowed his cum.</p><p>Placing your hands against his shoulders, you couldn't squirm away from his gaze. His hands went to your ass squeezing hard.<br/>
With a low rumble, he asked. “Where did he go?“</p><p>You shook your head with frustration. “I don't know.“<br/>
His dark brows furrowed, and he stood up throwing you on the bed.<br/>
“Do we have to do this again? You are a lying little bitch!“ he placed one boot on your back.<br/>
You struggled underneath and he pressed you down harder.<br/>
“I don't fucking know, please.“ but that fell on deaf ears.<br/>
He caught your wrists with one of his massive hands and tied them together with his belt.<br/>
You were spun around and a handkerchief was shoved in your mouth. Looking at him pleadingly you shook your head, tears again forming in your eyes.</p><p>“No, don't you dare lie to me. I saw that he ran out of your tent. You can act dumb but don't try it with me. Do you enjoy it when I punish you or what?“ his dark voice rumbled and you felt your core ache.<br/>
Still, you shook your head and said a muffled please.<br/>
“Oh you'll be begging soon enough.“<br/>
Van Pelt yanked at your wrist ties so that you fell face down to the floor.<br/>
“I do enjoy it you know.“ He slapped your ass hard.<br/>
You shrieked and now the tears spilled from your eyes.<br/>
“Come on don't act like you never played a little rough in bed.“ He leaned over you, brushing strands of hair out of your face to watch you.<br/>
You closed your eyes breathing through your nose, then you shot him a dirty look.<br/>
He wasn't impressed and started to rub your ass ever so slightly trailing over your entrance.<br/>
You furrowed your brows, no one had ever touched you like that, for fuck's sake you had never even blown anyone, until now.<br/>
Goosebumps formed along your skin.<br/>
“Oh so sensitive? Tell me, a young girl with good grades, excellent grades even, you don't mingle with your fellow young adults. Do you? Are you still a virgin?“ His hands trailed the insides of your thighs, stopping right under your ass cheeks. Of course, he felt how wet you were.<br/>
You tried to look away, to hide your red face from him but to no avail.<br/>
He laughed at your embarrassment.<br/>
“Was that your first cock?“ he pulled you up by your hip so your ass was in the air. Parting your legs he settled snugly against your clothed sex.<br/>
You didn't answer him too humiliated by his filthy words.<br/>
“Answer me.“ he slapped your ass again and you jolted forwards, but he held your hips with an iron grip.<br/>
You nodded slowly, still sniffling on the dirty ground.<br/>
He hummed satisfied, massaging your ass and slowly pulling down your panties.<br/>
You craned your neck, trying to see what he was doing.<br/>
Then you felt it, his rough fingers touching your most private area.<br/>
You gasped at the foreign feeling.</p><p>“Look at that, so wet for me. Your little virgin cunt dripping for me. Little bitch, half my age. I saw the way you looked at me you know. Did you think I didn't notice how you listened to my every word. I could have told you absolute nonsense and you still would have looked at me with those wide eyes. You have no idea how much I wanted to fuck you into the ground... every day.“</p><p>With that he pushed one finger inside, earning a muffled scream from you.<br/>
Listening to the filthy things he said to you, you couldn't deny that you really wanted him to fuck you senseless.<br/>
He slowly stroked your soft flesh while curling his finger inside you. As he added another thick digit, you let out another small cry.<br/>
“Come on, if you want to fit my dick inside you, we still have a long way to go.“</p><p>He let go of your hip and unclasped your bra. His hand stroking your side and snaking to your exposed boobs.<br/>
Caressing the soft flesh and rolling a nipple between his fingers, you bucked your hips unwillingly into him, breathing harshly.<br/>
He hummed and withdrew his fingers, a small sob escaped you.<br/>
He quickly spread your legs wider and you felt something wet teasing on your clit. You moaned loudly, as his mouth pressed against your entire sex, hot breath and a deep groan rumbling against your core.<br/>
He sucked and licked with absolute expertise.<br/>
You bucked your hips, and he slapped your ass but not as hard as before. You shuddered against him. He massaged your clit, licking you up and down.<br/>
Then as he hit an especially sensitive spot you cried out in ecstasy.<br/>
Then he stopped everything, you would have gone mad if he didn't immediately place his cock on your entrance.<br/>
Gliding it up and down your entrance lubing it with your slick.<br/>
With frustration you moved your hips back, he grabbed you and finally pushed the tip in, you already thought it was too much.<br/>
“Yeah just like that baby, take it all in. I am just getting started.“ He exclaimed out of breath.<br/>
Pushing, deeper and deeper, your insides screamed with lust and pain.<br/>
Why was the first cock you took so big?<br/>
He kept pushing and you could swear that there was no more space inside you. You were a moaning mess already when he finally stopped, his pelvis flush against your ass. He waited a few seconds before he withdrew.<br/>
Sucking in a sharp breath as he saw a bit of blood on his dick. Pleased with claiming your virginity he slammed back into you. A grunt spilled over both of your lips. He began fucking you into the ground, just as promised, his hips smacking relentlessly against your ass.<br/>
You moaned with every thrust, stammering incoherent words.<br/>
“Do you like that? My sweet little slut.“ he said hoarsely pulling you up flush against him. Grabbing at your tits, he reached in front of you to rub your clit.<br/>
With the handkerchief in your mouth, you could only nod.<br/>
He bit your neck and you yelped.<br/>
Slipping out of you, he spun you around, looking at the mess you were, lying naked beneath him.<br/>
You sobbed feeling empty and expose, he smiled smugly and removed the gag. Your jaw ached but you could barely close your mouth before he crushed his lips against yours, kissing you roughly.<br/>
You sighed into his mouth, wrapping your legs around him, pulling him closer. He broke the kiss looking at you in surprise, his face glistening with sweat, some hair stands clutched to his forehead.<br/>
Sitting between your legs looking at you with lust-filled pupils.<br/>
“Say it. I want to hear it from you.“<br/>
You whimpered looking innocently through your lashes.<br/>
“Please… please fuck me, please. Untie me, I beg you, I want to feel you.“<br/>
You couldn't take it, you needed him, needed his cock to fill you.</p><p>His dick twitched, and he looked very pleased with himself as he untied you.<br/>
As soon as your hands were free, you buried your fingers in his thick raven hair, kissing him feverishly.<br/>
He slid over you pushing his dick back into you, even tho it was only seconds without his thick shaft, he stretched you so nicely.</p><p>Placing your hands on his chest as you breathed deeply, opened your mouth wide, concentrating on the feeling of being split in half.<br/>
He stopped again, waiting for you to recover.<br/>
You opened your eye. “ Take it off.“ you pulled at his white linen shirt.<br/>
“So demanding.“ He punctuated with two harsh thrusts, but he still pulled it over his head, exposing his hairy chest.<br/>
You drank in the sight of his strong, hairy chest, reaching out to roam over his broad frame, touching some of his scars with your soft fingertips.<br/>
He closed his eyes enjoying your touch.<br/>
Then as he looked at you with a groan, lifting your legs over his shoulder to drive even deeper into you.<br/>
Brushing against your sweet spot, over and over again, mercilessly pounding into you, you knew that you were close, the heat rapidly climbed inside you.<br/>
“R… Russel. Fuck, ah.“ you stammered, trying to touch his face. He leaned into your touch.<br/>
“Oh fuck baby. Yeah, say my name, te… tell me you are mine. I claimed you, you are all mine.“ his voice boomed with excitement.<br/>
Too lost in the lust you were experiencing you would have said anything he wanted you to. But you really wanted to be his, his alone.<br/>
“Yes, yes… ah. Russell I am yours!“ you screamed as the knot in you exploded and you saw stars.<br/>
That was exactly what he needed to hear, his thrusts grew sloppier as he fucked you through your orgasm. Kissing you feverishly, he came with a low moan deep inside you. Spilling every last drop of his seed inside you.<br/>
He fell on his arms trying not to crush you underneath him.<br/>
Breathing deeply as he looked into your eyes, his dark hair falling into his face sticking to his slick skin.<br/>
He pulled out of you already missing your soft warm heat.<br/>
Holding you against his chest, stroking your hair, you felt exhausted and tired, his touch was so soft that you closed your eyes and fell into a soft slumber.</p><p>He rolled you into your blanked, picking up, holding you tightly in his arms as he walked through the camp to his quarters.<br/>
Ignoring the team outside, he would fucking kill anyone if they said anything.<br/>
He reached his tent and placed you on his much larger field bed, settling down on the corner, watching you.<br/>
You were his now, his alone.</p><p>“Sir. I am sorry to interrupt, but we have news that Dr. Bravestone just arrived.“ The voice of the young man trembled.<br/>
“Son of a bitch, Bravestone.“ Van Pelt frowned, then looked at your sleeping form.<br/>
Kissing your forehead before leaving you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>